Question: The sum of three numbers $a, b$ and $c$ is 60. If we decrease $a$ by 7, we get the value $N$. If we increase $b$ by 7, we get the value $N$. If we multiply $c$ by 7, we also get the value $N$. What is the value of $N$?
Explanation: Translating words into math, we have the equations \begin{align*}
a+b+c&=60\\
a-7&=N\\
b+7&=N\\
7c&=N\\
\end{align*} We will express the value of each of $a$, $b$, and $c$ in terms of $N$ and then substitute these equations into the first given equation to solve for $N$. From the second given equation, we have $a=N+7$. From the third given equation, we have $b=N-7$. From the fourth given equation, we have $c=N/7$. Plugging these equations into the first given equation to eliminate $a$, $b$, and $c$, we have $(N+7)+(N-7)+(N/7)=60\Rightarrow N=\boxed{28}$.